Greatest Love Of the Ancient Times: Dearka & Miriallia
by Anne Elsman
Summary: Prince Dearka is in throne to continue both his grandfather and father's glorious legacy. As he was proclaimed Pharaoh three battles are presented in front of him:1) battle between Egypt and the envious nations that surrounds it 2)battle between him and the people of his life 3)the battle within himself. He would later meet the woman who will make a difference in his life as King..
1. PROLOGUE

A/N: THIS IS A GUNDAM SEED FANFICTION which is set in the ancient times. Dearka's ethnic origination is Egyptian so i've decided to make a fiction of him as Egypt's mighty Pharaoh. This is somewhat related to World History so, if you like History especially the Ancient Egyptian culture as much as i do... you would probably won't get bored with this. This is my very first story of him so be nice. Whatever similarities or changes you might find out between the story and facts left by history, do not freak out! This is just a Fan Faction! :)

Gundam Seed is not mine but Dearka is since Miriallia is stupid enough to let him go! hahahaha!

PLEASE R&R! :)

**PROLOGUE**

For 79 years, after Ptolemy Caesar's reign, the Elsmans; the ministering family of the Ptolemy's was able to build a new empire and reigned all lands of Egypt. It caused to bloom great opportunities to all statuses among people to live in proper sustenance of basic needs and work with all the benefits they could acquire under the palace's law.

Many had tried to conquer the newly built empire but the Pharaohs of each time have successfully defended Egypt with all might to victory.

They are now considered the world's strongest and richest country.

However, leaders of different nations have envied how Egypt is progressing by the day.

Asia Minor's King Travil has a great enviousness over to Pharaoh Malik, the first ever proclaimed Pharaoh among the Elsmans. He is the father of Pharaoh Tad and Prince Seth, grandfather of Prince Dearka and Princess Aisha. People would describe him as the Anubis, for he has no mercy and leading his enemies direct to graveyard.

King Travil held grudge against the family for loosing thrice in battle. He ruled almost same year as Malik however, left with disgust and no progress has come to his land. More of famine and crimes. The religion has been abandoned by its people and some of them has married Egyptians and adapted it as their own culture. King Travil thought it was his punishment from Allah because he wasn't enough as a leader, or that there's nothing he could do to please the god. He cursed the Elsmans and his grudge has been passed to his heir and is still on the mission to create a strategy to destroy the glory of Egypt.

A long awaited revenge has come after the death of Malik. Asia Minor's new leader, Pagandola, son of Travil was able to rebuild their country. It may not be as glorious as Egypt, but he has a big helping hand beside him, the Mesopotamian King Thuras.

Pagandola used all his resources to get it to Thuras. He even made his beautiful wife, Tashia and 3 female children to be brought to the King Thuras in addition to his concubines. Asia Minor women are said to be very good in bed, especially ones who were chosen as the King's wife.

Pagandola made his people work to harvest food and mine gold and use them to create another form of bribery to the King and make him earn its trust of loyalty.

As he was appointed to be King Thuras' right hand, he immediately laid down a scroll of records and study on defeating and conquering Egypt, and promised King Thuras a victory in return.

He declared war against the Great Egypt later.

The Pharaoh Tad fought alongside his greatest warriors including his son prince Dearka like fearsome monsters in the battlefield. It was Dearka's second time on the field of blood tainted sand.

Prince Seth, the younger brother of the Pharaoh Tad has trained Dearka at a very young age of 5. He saw the great potential on Dearka as a warrior and protector of their great nation. He has always seen in his visions of a losing Egypt, and he thought, Dearka would make a great role to prevent it from happening, since he is the heir of Tad.

Among the 25,000 warriors, 18,451 have returned to Egypt with both victory and loss on their hands. The Pharaoh Tad had died in the battle.


	2. Chapter 1: Born Royal

A/N: i shall be revising any wrong grammar in this chapter when i got time. :)

The white sheets of his bed allow him to comfort himself before the coronation. Prince Dearka shall be facing the whole of Egypt as its new ruler, as its new Pharaoh.

It has been weeks since the burial of his father. The young prince is still haunted by the memory of his father's head rolling down onto the ground, and its body loosing its senses per second; a very traumatizing minute in his life. Tad was killed in front him. It's like, he saw Egypt fall right in front of him, and now, he will be receiving the duties of a Pharaoh which shall be bestowed upon him tonight.

Lina made her way to Dearka's room and and wrapped her arms around him. He was startled by her sudden appearance.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wanted to see how are you doing my Pharaoh." She answered seductively as her hands now moving down caressing his bare chest and her teeth bites his ears gently.

"Stop it. If mother caught us again, she wouldn't stop from asking me about what my relationship is with you." Dearka tried to push her away from him.

Lina is a 32 year old Babylonian-Egyptian; a used to be harlot and once has she been with Dearka's father. She is a very beautiful woman with a long, black, and silky straight hair, she has white skin and has a perfect symmetry body. Tad left her a child, named Nefer his youngest daughter. Nefer is only 8 years old.

Although Dearka is only 23, he has been with different women, and that includes Lina. She has contributed a lot when it comes to the prince's sex experience.

The queen Nakhti, Dearka's mother loathe her amongst any other women Tad has gone with. She can feel a bad aura around her.

"Your mother can no longer interrupt when you are crowned as Egypt's new Pharaoh, my King." She told him now standing away from Dearka's bed.

"We have to end this Lina. I don't want to do it with you anymore." Dearka said.

"You said that many times yet I see you every night standing at the entrance of my room." She said reminiscing. "You're only telling me that, but there is no other woman who could give you the satisfaction you need, my King." Lina added as she walked out of his room.

Lina was right, although against his will, Dearka would always find his way back to her arms whenever he needed. She was a pleasure-giving sex goddess who can make him feel good more than any women he has been with.

However, aside from the pressure of becoming Egypt's soul and body, there is one thing that Dearka is facing; a battle within himself, and he couldn't give anymore thought about anything else. He was occupied and needed more time to move on.

~o0o~

Princess Aisha, the soon-to-be Pharaoh's elder sister and future wife is busy beautifying; getting herself done for the ceremony tonight. In her room, she has 7 female servants who helps her in her bathe and accessorizing. They are all very loyal to Aisha, they even covers her up whenever she is meeting intimately with the love of her life, Seth.

Aisha is not suppose to meet any men other than Dearka, however, Dearka is a loving brother to her and respects that she wasn't ready for the future of their unison, neither was he. Their family has to keep the royal blood in tacked so, they are making the 2nd generation closed only between the siblings.

There is no other eligible royal female who can take the queen's role other than Aisha, and it has been decided and drawn on the walls during the night of Dearka's birth. Although Nefer is a half blood royal, Queen Nakhti, forbids any association of Dearka with her. She feared of Lina might take advantage to take the throne away from them.

The relationship between Seth and Aisha has been kept for one and half year now, only Aisha's seven servants knew about it.

Before the sun sets, Prince Seth enters her room and the guards are very reluctant around him. They do not give much attention as he proceeds.

The princess' servants smiled at Aisha and Seth then stepped out of the room to give them some privacy.

As soon as they were alone, they immediately wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately, until their bodies met her bed. The heat of their embrace, enveloped them.

His hands moving all the way inside her sacred body, kissing her neck, her breast, her arms, and claiming her. Seth began to undress her and tossed the princess' green clothing on floor. This would be their first time to make love. Both of them suspected that upon the proclaiming of the new Pharaoh, her mother might surprise Egypt for a sudden unison of the Pharaoh and her.

Seth from above her stared at her beautiful brown eyes and said, 'I love you' sincerely. Tears began to stream down from both their eyes as they started claiming one another, sharing a very passionate intimacy together.

After they made love, Aisha was having a hard time moving her legs. She was sore.

"Seth, what do we do now?" Aisha asked as she stood gently and fired the candle. It is getting dark outside and the ceremony shall be starting any time soon.

"I cannot let your brother have you. I might just get the chance to tell him if he claims me as his regent later."

"You know mother would never allow it. According to the family tradition, I am the only one who is eligible to be at the Pharaoh's side as his queen. It has been drawn on the walls for years and you are one of those who wrote it!" She yelled at him and started crying.

"I will make it possible Princess." He said turning away from her.


End file.
